


Skin

by Zrofyre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zrofyre/pseuds/Zrofyre
Summary: A simmering fascination comes to a head."She was air in his lungs and steel in his cock."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Reylo Moodboard Inspiration





	1. Gunpowder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoinToYourWitcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoinToYourWitcher/gifts), [reyloise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloise/gifts), [Reykenobi68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykenobi68/gifts).



> This fic is currently considered complete. I MAY continue it at some point - possibly building on future moodboard challenges - but asbabbit stands I have no current plans to take it further.
> 
> This fic is part of TWD rainbow moodboard exchange.
> 
> Chapter 1 moodboard by CoinToYourWitcher

She goes by Gunpowder. A stage name most fitting - compact of frame, sharp angles, hard forms, she was business in all ways; especially pleasure. The barest sculpt of cleavage was miraculously created by black lace and firm wiring. A generous ass more than made up for any perceived lack above and she wielded it as the weapon it was. 

Special iconography she'd commissioned just for her performances always started and ended with a neon blue Guy Fawkes emblem. The blue highlighted her curvaceous behind in brilliant ways and her timing was down pat to make the most use of the illumination.

With a deliberate swing she refocused her gaze on the captive audience. Her ex Finn happened to be working behind the bar tonight. It soured her mood a bit. Where before they'd been friends that had some good times together, she could tell it was just a passing bit of fun. And the tall drink of lust she shot down every Thursday night in the form of Waves, as she'd coined him, made her realize that she couldn't keep playing fast and loose with Finn if she wanted to wrap her hands in Waves' glorious locks and bury that strong nose in her pussy.

So Finn had a perpetual pout as he watched her pull the watchers in. And she kept her gaze from locking too long on Mr. Breath Of Fresh Air. The usual peeps who supported her shows would know if she'd locked onto a single patron and that would cut her income down.

When your wares were flesh you couldn't have a favorite.

Crossing the stage she added extra swing, bouncing her ass cheeks to the thumping beat. The tiniest strings ever made by man pretended to conceal but only highlighted. A quick drop and knee split left her with a great clap made by her muscled thighs, the sharp sound hinting to the audience what they might hear if they ever got a go at her pussy. They wouldn't. But the idea kept them hooked.

Waves gave a small quirk of his lips and stood slowly from his seat. No shame touched his face when his straining erection was obvious to all. He had no reason to fear such reactions. The cock he voluntarily announced would intimidate the strongest constitution. Thick, even through his pants, and straining wonderfully against the fabric.

As Rey completed her show, the DJ calling her name and pumping her assets to the audience, Waves was nowhere to be seen. 

Stepping off the stage to the behind scenes was still a shock. The polish and prance of the floor gave way to supreme utilitarianism in the back ways. Hux was an amazing owner/manager - never tried to sample, kept good security on hand, made sure it was about BUSINESS and kept it about business.

Getting back to her little corner of the dressing hall she checked her tablet to see a private dance had been requested. Security required a camera in every room - always on - so all proprietary needs were met. The fastest way to get a joint like this shut down was to start playing fast and loose with safety.

Pulling up the feed she'd been granted access to she watched in gleeful excitement as Waves lounged languidly in the plush chaise. Chairs were so much more confining, give her a good reclining couch anytime. There was more room to work with.

Rey had only moments to change. Fast swipes of baby wipes through all the pertinent areas, deodorant and spritz and powder as she contemplated which look to give him. 

They'd played a thorough eye-fucking over the last 2 months. Waves never requested private dances, and after his first night here with some boys club thing he'd never bothered with the other girls' shows. He knew her schedule ( although HOW she didn't know ) and he showed up for her performances, absorbed every bend and flex, every drop of sweat and lick of lips, and left.

Making a fitful decision Rey pulled out the Innocent Set. White mesh panties with little scalloped lace edging - a scandalous mockery of girly drawers - and a bralette with lace cups to match. A fast braid gave her the darling look she wanted, sweet and naive and PRETEND.


	2. Bitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is currently considered complete. I MAY continue it at some point - possibly building on future moodboard challenges - but asbabbit stands I have no current plans to take it further.
> 
> This fic is part of TWD rainbow moodboard exchange.
> 
> Chapter 2 moodboard by Reyloise

Kylo had used every bit of patience he could scrounge up. Every Thursday he gave in to this voracious need. She was air in his lungs and steel in his cock. Gunpowder, she called herself, and she ignited his dominance to levels that almost frightened him.

The things he imagined doing to her. After he left V, the private club owned by his closest friend Hux, he would barely make it home before taking himself in hand. Sometimes he sat in his driveway and worked one out just so he could walk to the door.

His hand would grab himself mercilessly most times, feverish in his intensity. Rarely, he would soften his touch, mimicking how he imagined her hands would explore him, until he taught her how to please him best.

She would be hesitant at first, light grazing of fingers and soft strokes of palm. Maybe a gentle kiss placed on the head of his dick, warmth from her breath singeing each nerve to explosive awareness. 

He'd restrained himself until she'd ended her relationship with that bartender. Kylo hadn't bothered to get to know him, he obviously couldn't do the job of keeping a handful like Gunpowder pleased. If she was getting proper care she wouldn't have even noticed him. 

He'd waited, as patiently as he could bear, and when his patience ran out he worked his flesh with a viciousness that raged in his blood. The fevered dreams of her lips straining around his cock, throat bulging where his tip strained her esophagus, tiny gurgles as she tried to move air and the smearing mascara that dripped as he poured his soul down her throat.

He imagined tying her arms to his headboard and licking her to orgasm for hours. Until it hurt to cum but he dragged yet another one from her delicate body and sewed her soul to his wretched one. No one would worship her more, nor drive her harder to staggering heights of ecstasy.

Their only communication had been silent unto now. As he sat, attempting to display confidence, his pulse drummed hard in his ears. He tried to slow himself, needing to hear her COME TO HIM this first time, even if it was only because he'd asked for her.

She didn't need him. She was strength and determination in beauteous feminine guile. She mastered her body and knew it best and valued herself. She didn't need him to worship her ribcage, and tend her toes after each step. But he would.

His Gunpowder would decimate him and remake him and he would go willingly to his destruction.

He had goals for this evening. She was interested, for sure, but his Gunpowder wasn't HOOKED. He needed her addicted to him. She consumed his thoughts daily with her hard eyes hiding deep need. His work had slacked as his plans were consumed with how he could make her life better and offer her the world.

Hux had noticed his attentions and while he hadn't heckled him, big bad Kylo feared in the corporate world now blatantly dithering about a member's only club that he paid a hefty price tag to just walk through the doors to stare at a GIRL, Armitage decidedly enjoyed this change of pace. 

It was justifiable payback for Kylo's gigantic grins at Hux's pursuit of his now husband, the infamous playboy Poe Dameron. Famous Blue Angel pilot, world traveler, leaving happily broken hearts every country he toured in, and Armitage floundered and fell. Hard.

So he deserved every bit of snickering glee he got out of the current situation Kylo found himself in. 

Helplessly, not-quite-but-could-get-there almost obsessively, foundation shakingly in love with a stripper 10 years his junior but worlds more mature than he was. 

The soft click of the door jolted his thoughts back to focus. He'd missed her approach and that was painful, but the anticipation he felt at being so close to her, to finally gazing directly into her eyes, to sharing her space and letting her display her prowess, his lungs were straining to keep his mind coherent.

Her routine earlier had been just that, routine. She knew what paid her bills and gave her a comfortable life, and Kylo wouldn't fault her for that. But he wanted this night to show his appreciation for her other features. She worked that amazing ass for every dollar it could drop, used her strength to showcase her beautiful form.

He wanted her to leave here feeling as if every inch of skin, every rib, every centimeter of her palm sized tits, the faded forking scar on her right bicep, were all as deliciously deserving of focus. Attention. Devotion.


	3. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 moodboard by ReyKenobi68

Rey walked with confidence into the private room. Waves was waiting for her, the large planes of his back presented to the door, hunched slightly as if resting his elbows on his knees.

The gray chaise had a scalloped arm that flowed into a high back. It was anchored to the floor for safety purposes but that also allowed a strong dancer to utilize the furniture in more inventive ways. Rey would be all over him on that lounger. She planned to straddle that mammoth body, she'd be locking one foot onto the bend where the armrest morphed into backrest, allowing him a peek of her pretty pussy if he was good.

She was going to light every fire the man had. She wouldn't let him touch, oh no, he could only worship with his eyes and words. And she wanted every sound he could make tonight. She wanted him to walk out of this room with evidence of his deference splashed across his trousers.

She waited for him to turn to her, they always sought her out. He had given in this night and she wanted a better look at those chiseled features that taunted her dreams.

But he didn't turn. He was waiting on her?

The hesitance cost her a bit of bravado, but she masked it with a bold stride, crossing the room with every joint flowing like silk. The sensuous walk was one that didn't come naturally to her, she strode with purpose and determination, but she could break it out for this man.

Rounding the back of the seat, she grazed her fingertips in enticement a hairsbreadth from the solid thigh taking so much seat space. Coming to a fluid stop she kept her feet shoulder width apart, emphasizing her toned thighs and the curves of her hips.

His head was tilted downward and she could feel his gaze catch on her toes. She had a maintenance routine just to keep her feet presentable since she preferred to perform without footwear. The way the floors felt under her soles, the grip of toes, the solid seat of her heel when she shifted position, all transmitted imperative information and she would go shoeless forever if she could.

Her feet were soft still, lotioned daily, with a delicate french pedicure emphasizing the tips of her toes. Powerful legs scattered with goosebumps as the aching heat of his intense view crawled ever so slowly up the length of limbs.

His inspection halted at the girly panties she'd chosen with him in mind. A quirk of that sensual mouth brought forth a surge of dampness between her thighs, her cunt clenching in anticipation.

The hands perched on her hips dropped away as quivering eagerness raced her bloodstream. A nervous energy infiltrated her muscles, tensing her abdominals and seeming to radiate out to call to him. Waves inched his stare further up, looking to catalogue each twitching muscle and scattered freckle.

Agitation pestered the edges of her awareness. He seemed so intent and she wasn't used to this detailed viewing. Patrons always did a quick overview and she led the show on to its natural conclusion.

"Well, what's your name mister?" Rey cursed herself for giving in, for capitulating and breaking the heavy silence first.

Kylo spun his viewing in a rapidly detailed intake, trying to memorize every inch of visible flesh before he addressed her. She'd given way first, their volatile connection nudging her to keep things moving. Movement kept you loose, allowed one to respond faster, he knew the instincts driving her.

Her inner minx needed to establish the hierarchy. Was she the predator or the prey tonight? She'd played both sides for so long, for financial reasons, for security reasons. He was here to disabuse her of the notion she was anything other than his feast.

Taking a moment to lock his eyes to her hazel depths he breathed deep, trying to scent her natural essence among all the lotions and powders and sprays she'd used. Camouflage, all of it, to protect her needy self from the coyotes that circled these enterprises.

"My name is Kylo, please remember that."

"Ok, Kylo, whatever works for you, sir-" a wrinkled brow and brusque statement was halted at his finger hovering in the breath of her words.

"Let's try again, oh ferocious Gunpowder. My name is Kylo. Not sir, or mister, or any other pet name."

"Ok Kylo. Ok. Would you like to get on with this or are you gonna stare some more?" She could see a vein throbbing in his neck. The sweep of his hair called for her to sink fingers into the locks and drag his head to nurse at her chest. But. Hands off here. 

His index finger had dropped and moved as if to curl around the point of her chin. When he stopped again, just this side of breaking foundational rules, she knew the balance was shifting. Seems her usual brashness didn't fluster this one.

Mimicking her pursed lips he winked, one long lashed lid flickering over his honeyed umber iris. "Oh sweet Gunpowder, I could spend hours investigating each inch of you. But I did come here to see your best. You play at your shows, you and I both know this is more than that."

Sinking rushed through her stomach and her arms came to clamp around her middle, fingers wrapping tightly around each opposite elbow for support. HE'D SEEN. He'd seen into her head somehow.

Kylo relished the shock he watched crack across her composure, allowing her a moment to stutter and lose balance, before restoring it. "I feel it too."

He wanted her off-kilter, enough to see him as more than some wallet to pay her bills. If he broke through her front, he could make room for her to see the potential for more.

Bowing his mouth in a swift kiss of air, he blew a stream over one shoulder, shifting the whispers of hair that drifted from her sweet braid. How he wished he could wrap the length around his hand, position her so, hold her head to his shoulder and muffle her whimpers as he brought her to climax standing right here in front of him.

Before he could do that, Hands Off While On The Clock, he needed her to know that he saw her beauty and strength, her power and fierce femininity.

"Kylo, I think I'll need to-"

"I promise, I want to know your every thought on every minutia of the day, but you're not alone here. I want to see your best, your beauty. Not just the sexual harshness you pander out there. Show me your sensual eroticism. Lay it all out here, in front of me. Gunpowder, be a Goddess for me."

His heart warmed further, watching her shoulders set back and confidence re-establish dominance. 

"Dance for me, I can only see you."

She took a step back, allowing her gaze to encompass all of his grand form. Hard musculature was evident beneath the button down dress shirt he wore. Corded forearms exposed by rolled back sleeves, he clasped his hands loosely between his knees. Looking up through a fall of hair he commanded, "Turn. Back to me. I'm a monster, Gunpowder. Tame me."

Whispered, more to herself than him, echoing in the silent room over her shoulder and just barely reaching his ears, "Not to me."

There's a nakedness to him as he gazed at the supple lines of her back. Turning her upper body to look around towards him, she saw the same in his eyes as each time he looked at her. Stretching her form, spine twisted to reach back she stretched her fingers out asking for his hand in return.

The tightest shock of electricity leapt from their digits to bridge the gap.

"You may call me Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for reading - I hope it was enjoyable! Please leave a comment or kudos - it is life in the most basic of ways!
> 
> If you are so inclined you can -  
> Follow me on [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/readitude?s=09)
> 
> Or
> 
> Gift a [coffee or tea](https://ko-fi.com/zrofyre) on Ko-Fi


End file.
